


Now Lie In It

by baybscully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Post "Disaster Relief", Pre "Shutdown", Script Format, early season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybscully/pseuds/baybscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script I wrote back in film school, for my Episodic Drama screenwriting class. It's my attempt at emulating Aaron Sorkin's style. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now Lie In It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script I wrote back in film school, for my Episodic Drama screenwriting class. It's my attempt at emulating Aaron Sorkin's style. I hope you enjoy!

TEASER

FADE IN.

INT. TOBY'S OFFICE - MORNING ****

TOBY enters to see a large basket of chocolates on his desk.  He pauses, and then turns on his heels and exits.

TOBY

Ginger!

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS ****

Toby marches past WILL, who walks in the opposite direction carrying a basket of his own.

He calls out to Toby -

WILL

Toby, I have chocolate -

Toby doesn't stop, he just calls back to Will.

TOBY

That makes two of us.  _Ginger!_

GINGER comes out of her office.  Toby stops.

TOBY (CONT'D)

Why do I have chocolate?

GINGER

Ms. Gardner brought it by.

TOBY

Did she say why?

GINGER

I didn't ask.  I thought it was sweet.

Toby sighs and heads back towards his office.

INT. C.J'S OFFICE - MORNING ****

C.J. types away at her laptop.

AMY, over-sized basket of chocolates in her arms, appears in the doorway.

AMY

Knock, knock.

C.J. looks up.  She smiles at the sight of Amy and the chocolates.

C.J.

Enter, enter, my new best friend.   
What is this?

Amy enters and places the basket on C.J.'s desk.

AMY

It's chocolate.

C.J.

Yeah, I see that.  But why is it here?   
Mind you,I'm not complaining...

AMY

Just a little gift from the First  
Lady's office.

C.J. is suspicious, but lets it go.

C.J.

Well, pass on my thanks.

AMY

Will do.

C.J.'S POV, THROUGH THE DOORWAY:

Amy exits and snaps her fingers.

As she walks away, we see an INTERN pushing a large cart full of chocolate baskets behind her.

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Amy, with the intern in tow, heads into

INT. LEO'S OUTER OFFICE CONTINUOUS

MARGARET looks up from her computer.

MARGARET

Can I help you?

AMY

Is Leo in?

MARGARET

Mr. McGarry is on a call, is there  
something I can help you with?

AMY

Actually, yes.  Will you see he gets  
this with the First Lady's compliments?

Amy takes a basket from the cart and holds it out to Margaret.

LEO's voice comes from the intercom on Margaret's desk.

LEO (O.S.)

Margaret - I need to meet with the  
President. NOW.

Margaret picks up her phone and hits a button.

MARGARET

(into phone)

Mr. McGarry for the President.

(to Amy)

You'll have to excuse me, I'll tell  
him you stopped by.

Margaret gathers a pad of paper and a pen and exits.

Amy, surprised, is left holding the basket.

SMASH CUT TO:

MAIN TITLES

 

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN.

INT. OVAL OFFICE - MORNING

BARTLET sits at his desk, going over papers.  Leo enters.

LEO

Mr. President.

BARTLET

Leo, good morning.  Did you know  
that there are over one hundred  
and fifty varieties of sweet corn? 

LEO

I can't say that I did, Sir.

BARTLET

One hundred and fifty.  And that's  
not counting all the other types  
of corn - feed corn, white corn,  
blue corn - amazing.

LEO

It truly is, Sir.  You realize you've  
already won Iowa, don't you?   
Twice.  I haven't read the Constitution  
in awhile but I'm pretty sure they  
have rules about going for a third.

BARTLET

Yeah, you're probably right.

Bartlet smiles.  Leo doesn't.

BARTLET (CONT'D)

What've you got for me, today?

He gets up and moves to stand by Leo, in front of the desk.

LEO

Mr. President, I just got off the phone  
with General Alexander.  Six soldiers  
stationed with the JSA forces at  
Panmunjom have gone missing.

BARTLET

How long?

LEO

Details are sketchy, but the estimate  
is 36 hours.

CHARLIE opens the door and pokes his head in.

CHARLIE

Sorry to interrupt, Sir.

BARTLET

That's OK, Charlie.  What is it?

Charlie enters, carrying a leather binder.

CHARLIE

You asked me to let you know when  
the new budget reports were in.

BARTLET

Ah, yes.  Thank you.

Charlie turns to leave.  Bartlet stops him.

BARTLET

Hang on a second, Charlie.

Charlie stays put.

BARTLET

(to Leo)

What's the Pentagon saying?

LEO

Not much.

BARTLET

How old are they?

LEO

Sir?

BARTLET

How old are the soldiers?

LEO

All in their early twenties.

This hits Bartlet hard.  He half leans, half sits on the edge of his desk.

LEO (CONT'D)

Of course, there's always the possibility  
the men went AWOL, but that seems  
unlikely.  We should know more in a  
few hours.

BARTLET

Keep me posted.

LEO

I will, Sir.

Leo turns to leave.

BARTLET

Boys.

Leo stops, turns back.

LEO

I'm sorry?

BARTLET

You said 'men' - those soldiers -  
they're still boys.  Let's remember that.

LEO

I'll let you know when we hear anything.

Bartlet nods.

LEO (CONT'D)

Thank you, Mr. President.

Leo exits.

Bartlet sighs and turns to Charlie.

BARTLET

Have you spoken with Zoey lately?

CHARLIE

Yesterday, Sir.

BARTLET

How is she doing?

CHARLIE

Sir, I--

BARTLET

I know she wants her mother and I  
to think she's fine, but a father knows  
better.  You don't get over something  
like that...

He trails off.

CHARLIE

I know.  She still needs time.   
She knows that, too.

BARTLET

I'd just feel better knowing she's got  
somebody she can talk to about it.

CHARLIE

(earnest)

She does, Mr. President.

Bartlet nods, and smiles fondly at Charlie.

BARTLET

Of course.

INT. HALLWAY - MORNING

We follow JOSH down the hall to

INT. TOBY'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Toby sits at his desk, staring at the door as if willing somebody to come in.

Josh walks by, then does a double take.  He pokes his head in.

JOSH

Hey, there.  Hard at work, I see.

TOBY

I have absolutely nothing to do.

Josh smiles.

JOSH

Enjoy it while it lasts, my friend.

TOBY

Absolutely nothing.

Josh waves goodbye and continues on to

INT. LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

where he runs into Amy and her intern lackey. 

AMY

Josh, just the man I wanted to see.

Josh points to the cart full of chocolate baskets.

JOSH

What's this?

Amy hands Josh his basket.  It's huge.

AMY

Just call me 'Amy Claus.' 

JOSH

Ho, ho, ho... What's going on?   
No offense, but you're not exactly  
the 'gift-giving' kind.

AMY

I don't know why you would possibly  
think I'd be offended by that.

They share an awkward moment before Amy turns and leaves.

Josh watches her go, the intern pushing the cart behind her, before sighing and heading back towards

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Josh schleps the basket of chocolates down the hall, barely able to see over the top of it.

DONNA meets and follows Josh as he walks.  She has a magazine in her hand.

He stops suddenly.  Donna nearly runs into him.

JOSH

I completely forget where I was going.

DONNA

I'm guessing the emergency room  
after you finish off that chocolate.

JOSH

You think you're cute when you're  
funny, don't you?

DONNA

As do you - You've got that thing  
with Hensley at four, and it's  
your mom's birthday next week -

JOSH

Remind me to get her a gift... you  
think she'd like some chocolates?

DONNA

You already did, and she's allergic. 

JOSH

Right.

DONNA

I put several choices on your desk,  
just let me know which one to send.

INT. JOSH'S BULLPEN - CONTINUOUS

PIERCE comes out from behind his desk and holds out a stack of files to Josh as he and Donna walk past.

PIERCE

Notes for the meeting with  
Finance tomorrow.

Josh lets go of the basket with one hand to take the files, almost losing his grip on it.

JOSH

Thanks.  Hey Donna, how do you  
think Hensley's going to waste  
my time today?  Chinchilla farm  
subsidies?  Making J.D. Salinger's  
birthday a national holiday?

DONNA

So the man's a little strange, just be  
glad Leo's got you meeting with  
Senators again.

PIERCE

I don't mean to interrupt, but what's  
this I hear about soldiers being  
captured in North Korea?

Josh is thrown.  He tries to hide it.

JOSH

I can assure you, if there were  
servicemen captured, I would find  
out about it before an intern.

PIERCE

Right.

(beat)

Oh, Senator Hensley's arrived.  He's  
waiting in the Roosevelt Room.

Josh checks his watch.

JOSH

He's... six hours early!  Tell him I'll get to  
him as soon as I can... He's from New  
Hampshire, too, go keep him company.   
You guys can recite Robert Frost  
poems together.  And, I dunno, offer  
him some chocolate.

Josh heads for -

INT. JOSH'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Donna stays on his heels.  Josh drops the basket on his couch, sits at his desk and peruses the catalogs Donna has marked for him.

After a moment he looks up.  Donna stands in front of him.

DONNA

Soldiers were captured?

JOSH

What have I told you about listening  
to Pierce?

DONNA

Don't do it?

JOSH

Exactly.

Josh goes back to the catalogs.  Donna doesn't move.

JOSH

(re: catalog)

An electric floss dispenser?  Really?

DONNA

It's a great gift!

JOSH

Nothing says "I love you" like proper  
oral hygiene.

DONNA

Am I a trained monkey?

JOSH

Excuse me?

She holds out the magazine to him, opened to a page somewhere around the middle.

Josh reads the headline -

JOSH (CONT'D)

"Are You Under-Appreciated? How  
to tell if your boss values you"...  
Donna, do I even want to know?

DONNA

I took the quiz.  Unlike myself, you'll  
be surprised to learn that, in  
fact, you do not value me.

Josh puts down the magazine.

JOSH

Is there a chance we could talk  
about this later?

DONNA

It says you think of me as a trained  
monkey, Josh.

JOSH

You're a well-trained monkey, if that's  
any consolation.

Donna takes back her magazine before heading for the door.

As she exits -

DONNA

This isn't over.

JOSH

(calling after her)

I'm trying very hard to conceal my shock.

DONNA

(calling back)

I bet Hensley values his assistants!

INT. OVAL OFFICE - A FEW HOURS LATER

Bartlet is at his desk, signing forms.  Leo enters.

LEO

Mr. President.

Bartlet puts down his pen.  Leo's got his full attention.

LEO (CONT'D)

I was just informed - a Private has come  
forward, claiming to have seen the  
missing soldiers leave around four AM,  
two days ago.

BARTLET

Did he say where they were going?

LEO

He didn't know.

BARTLET

Well, somebody's got to.

LEO

The Pentagon's not releasing much  
information. They claim that nobody  
knows where they were headed.

Bartlet takes this in.

BARTLET

I don't like this, Leo.

LEO

Neither do I, Sir.

BARTLET

Somebody knows something they  
aren't telling.  Call Alexander, see if he  
can throw his weight around.

LEO

Yes, Sir.

Leo turns to leave.  Bartlet stops him.

BARTLET

And Leo?  Have Charlie get me Will.

LEO

Yes, Sir.  Thank you, Mr. President.

Leo exits, leaving Bartlet at his desk.

Bartlet pulls a photograph of Zoey closer to him. 

INT. OUTER OVAL OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Leo exits into the outer office.  Charlie looks up from his desk.

LEO

Charlie, the President would like  
to see Will Bailey in his office right away.

CHARLIE

Yes, sir.

Charlie lowers his voice.

CHARLIE (CONT'D)

How's he doing?

LEO

Pardon?

CHARLIE

The President.  How's he doing?

LEO

Charlie--

CHARLIE

I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, Sir, but I  
couldn't help overhearing... He asked  
me about Zoey.  You think it's bringing  
it all back?

LEO

I mean it, Charlie.  There are some  
things I just can't discuss with you.   
Not as his Chief of Staff.

CHARLIE

I understand.

LEO

But as his old friend, I've got to  
wonder - how could it not?

Leo exits to the

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Walking past the Roosevelt Room, he is met by Josh.

JOSH

Hey, Leo, you got a sec?

LEO

Don't you have a meeting with  
Hensley?

JOSH

On my way, but listen - I'm hearing  
talk about captured soldiers--

LEO

Come with me.

Leo leads Josh into

INT. LEO'S OUTER OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Margaret looks up from her desk and watches Leo and Josh walk without a word into

INT. LEO'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

LEO

Shut the door.

Josh complies and sits opposite Leo in front of the desk.

INT. LEO'S OUTER OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Margaret jumps at Josh' shout from inside Leo's office.

JOSH

CHRIST, LEO!

INT. LEO'S OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Josh is livid.  He's standing now.

JOSH

Is this how far I've fallen?

LEO

Josh--

JOSH

Interns are being told before me?

LEO

Josh--

But Josh is on a roll.

JOSH

I mean, I know I've messed up - and  
I know that's the understatement of  
the millennia - but to be pushed that  
far down on the chain of  
information?  'Who should we tell  
next?  Oh, the cook staff hasn't  
heard yet.  And then let's tell Josh!'--

LEO

JOSH!

This gets Josh's attention.

LEO (CONT'D)

You really think this is the way  
to get back into my good graces?

(beat)

Honest to God, Josh, I don't know  
how Pierce found out.  But I'd sure  
as hell like to know, myself.

Josh nods.

JOSH

Yeah.

There's an uncomfortable silence.  Then -

JOSH (cONT'D)

I guess I shouldn't keep Hensley  
and his maple syrup tax initiatives  
waiting any longer.

He gets up and leaves.

Leo watches him go, silently.

INT. OVAL OFFICE - LATER

Bartlet remains at his desk, staring at Zoey's picture, as Will enters.

WILL

Mr. President--

Bartlet looks up from the photo.

BARTLET

How much do you know about  
North Korea, Will?

WILL

More than most newscasters,  
less than you, Sir.

BARTLET

That's what I like to hear.  Sit down.

INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM - NOON

SENATOR THOMAS HENSLEY, 62, well-dressed and powerful, yet somehow still out of his element, sits at the table.  Waiting.

Josh enters.

JOSH

Sorry to keep you waiting, Senator, but  
I must say I was surprised that you  
arrived so... punctually.  I hope there was  
no confusion as to our meeting time.

HENSLEY

No confusion at all, Josh, I just make  
it a habit to arrive early when the  
topic at hand is of importance to me. And  
the greater the import, the earlier I arrive.

(beat)

That Ryan Pierce is a fine lad, I knew  
his father.

JOSH

Yes, he's a joy.  Well, it looks like I can  
squeeze you in a few hours ahead of  
schedule-

Josh is distracted, watching Donna haul a large basket full of bananas past the room.

JOSH (CONT'D)

I'm sorry, will you excuse me one moment?

Without waiting for an answer, Josh hurries into

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

where he stops Donna.

JOSH

Very funny, Donna, but don't you think  
you're taking this a monkey thing a bit far?

DONNA

(flatly)

Oo, oo.  Ah, ah.

C.J. walks up, interrupting.

C.J.

Josh, hello.

(noticing the bananas, to Donna)

Y Chiquita Banana, buenas dias.

(back to Josh)

What's up with your girlfriend?  Carol's  
been making up excuses to come  
into my office all day, just so she can  
steal my chocolate.

JOSH

I have no idea.

C.J.

Well, if you find out, let me know.  I've  
got a briefing, and then I have to figure  
out a way to keep Carol out.  I'm  
thinking some sort of pulley device with  
a giant anvil attached.

(to Donna)

Adiós, muchacha.

C.J. exits.

Donna's not happy.

JOSH

I've got to get back to Hensley, but  
seriously, enough with the monkey thing.

DONNA

I didn't buy them.  They're another gift  
from your girlfriend, compliments  
of the First Lady.  Give me a little  
credit, Josh.

And with that, Donna leaves.

Josh sighs, and goes back to

INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Hensley sits and waits.

JOSH

I'm sorry, Senator, but it looks  
like I'm not going to be able to meet  
with you early after all.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN.

INT. OVAL OFFICE - LATER

Will is trying to tell the President, as politely as possible, that he no longer works for him.

WILL

Sir, with all due respect - you have  
many qualified staffers who are still,  
well, on your staff, to write position  
papers for you. 

BARTLET

I don't want them.  I want you.

WILL

What about Toby?

BARTLET

Toby's busy saving the world, and  
he's bringing me kicking and screaming  
along with him. 

WILL

But, Sir -

BARTLET

Tell me, Will, who do you work for?

WILL

The Vice President.

BARTLET

And who does he answer to?

WILL

Constitutionally?  Not you, Sir.  But  
since I'm still a little bit afraid of you,  
I'm going to go ahead and do the  
position paper.

This gets a small smile from Bartlet.

BARTLET

Thank you.

WILL

Thank you, Mr. President.

Resigned, Will turns to exit.

ING. JOSH'S BULLPEN - LATER

Donna, still holding the bananas, is glued - along with Pierce and the rest of Josh's staff - to the many TVs scattered throughout the bullpen.  Every TV is tuned to a news channel, and every channel is reporting the same story.

TV REPORTER #1 (V.O.)

Details are few and far between, but  
early reports tell us that each of  
the six soldiers were last seen  
early Saturday morning-

TV REPORTER #2 (V.O.)

We're going now to a live White  
House Press Conference, where  
Press Secretary C.J. Cregg is  
expected to shed some light on  
the situation-

Every TV changes, nearly simultaneously, to a shot of C.J. at the podium in the Press Briefing Room.

C.J. (V.O.)

Good afternoon.  At approximately  
7:15 this morning, the White House  
received word that six US Army  
servicemen stationed at Camp Bonitas-

INT. PRESS BRIEFING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

C.J. (CONT'D)

-were reported missing by their  
commanding officers.  The six men -  
all part of the 8th Army - were last  
seen Saturday morning.

The White House Press Corps begins buzzing as reporters frantically take down C.J.'s every word.

C.J. (CONT'D)

Some background: the United Nations  
Command Security Battalion-Joint  
Security Area, also known as the  
UNCSB-JSA, was established in 1952  
during the Korean War in order to  
provide security and logistical  
support to the United Nation Command  
elements involved in the ongoing  
armistice negotiations between North  
Korea, South Korea, and the United  
States.  Camp Bonitas is located less  
than two miles from Panmunjom,  
South Korea, and is home to the Joint  
Security Forces.  The names of the soldiers  
are not being released at this time.   
I will now open the floor up for  
questions, but keep in mind that I've just  
told you pretty much everything I know.

ALL

C.J.!

C.J.

Yes, Carla.

CARLA

Does the White House suspect that  
the North Korean government is  
involved in the disappearance?

C.J.

The White House is not speculating at  
this time - we prefer to weigh the  
facts as they come in.

ALL

C.J.!

C.J.

Danny, what've you got?

DANNY

Could you please verify reports that  
the US Army has been conducting  
secret intelligence gathering  
missions in North Korea?

C.J.

I am not aware of any such mission.   
Of course, they don't even like to tell  
me what the President's getting for  
his birthday.

DANNY

So you're not denying that the  
reports could be accurate?

C.J.

Seriously, you accidentally let it slip  
that he's getting an Ab-Roller, and  
they never let you forget it.

(beat)

I'm not saying that the reports are  
accurate, Danny.  At this point, I see it as  
nothing more than mere speculation.   
And as I said, the White House does  
not comment on speculation.

ALL

C.J.!

INT. AMY'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Josh enters.

JOSH

Okay, I give.  What's with the baskets?

AMY

Did you enjoy them?

JOSH

I'm not much of a banana person, but  
I did like the chocolate.  And the  
bananas pissed off Donna, so that  
was a plus.

AMY

Have a seat.

Josh sits.

JOSH

Why do I feel like I'm in the  
Principal's office?

AMY

I'm glad you enjoyed the chocolates,  
and while I can't even pretend to understand  
the relationship you and Donna  
share, I'm glad that pissing her off  
brought you some joy.

JOSH

When do we get to the part where  
you explain what the hell is going on?

AMY

It's like this, Josh:  your pleasure is coming  
at the expense of young children -  
not to mention their families - in  
Honduras and Haiti, and other third-  
world countries where chocolate  
and bananas are produced.

Josh stands.

JOSH

I know where you're going with this,  
and I can assure you, the President  
is just as concerned with the foreign  
debt issue as the First Lady.

AMY

Four hundred and eighty dollars.  That's  
how much the average Haitian makes  
in a year, Josh.  Nearly half of all Haitian  
households suffer from chronic food  
insecurity - three quarters of them live  
in total poverty.  How much did you make  
last year, Josh?  And when was the last time  
you had to worry about where your next  
meal was coming from?  You can't just  
blow this off!

JOSH

I'm not blowing this off!

AMY

The Haitian government can't feed its  
people.  Why is that?  Why can't the countries  
that produce the things that Americans  
can't get enough of - bananas and cocoa  
and coffee - just to name a few -  
why are their people starving?

(beat)

Come up with an answer and then come  
back and see me.  In the mean time, enjoy  
your chocolates.  I've got a meeting.

Amy exits, leaving Josh standing, dumbfounded.

JOSH

(to himself)

Why did I even ask?

INT. WILL'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

The walls of Will's office are bare, the book shelves empty.  Cardboard boxes litter the room.

Will sits at his desk, typing away at his computer.  He periodically refers to one of several papers spread out in front of him.

EXT. WILL'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Toby walks past, stopping when he sees Will so hard at work.

He enters

INT. WILL'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Will doesn't notice him at first.

TOBY

Buffalo Bob keeping you busy?

Will looks up.

WILL

When are you going to stop calling  
the Vice President 'Buffalo Bob'?

TOBY

When he stops wearing cowboy  
boots with his suits.

Toby picks up one of the papers on Will's desk.

TOBY (CONT'D)

...what interest does the Vice  
President have in North Korea?

WILL

It's uh, not actually for Russell.

(beat)

It's for the President.  He wants a position  
paper - to see what our options are  
should North Korea turn out to be  
involved in the disappearance of those  
soldiers.

Toby is bothered by this, but tries not to let it show.

TOBY

Oh.

He sets the paper down gingerly.

TOBY (CONT'D)

What does Russell think about the  
President stealing his staff from him?

WILL

His exact words were, "the fox can't  
blame the farmer for raiding the  
chicken coup."

TOBY

I'm taking that to mean he's fine with it.

WILL

So did I.

Toby nods, and turns to leave.

He pauses.

TOBY

If, uh... if you need any help, or want  
to bounce anything off someone - I  
seem to have an abnormally light  
work load here on the brink of a potential  
international incident.

WILL

I'll keep that in mind.

Toby exits.

Will exhales slowly, then gets back to typing.

INT. JOSH'S BULLPEN - AFTERNOON

Josh walks through, shouting orders to staff members on his way.

JOSH

(to Larry)

I need numbers on chocolate consumption  
in the US for the past five years.  Include  
country of origin and the prices paid to import.

(to Ed)

Same thing, for bananas.

(to Pierce)

You - I want to know how much is owed  
to the US in foreign debt - break it down  
by country, focusing on Third World countries.

(to Donna)

Take a nap, you look like hell.

DONNA

Your attempt at sweetness has failed  
miserably.

Toby comes up to Josh.

TOBY

Can we talk?

JOSH

Yeah, sure.

He leads Toby into

INT. JOSH'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Toby shuts the door as Josh takes a seat behind his desk.

Toby sits on the couch, squeezed between a basket of chocolate on one side and a basket of bananas on the other.

There is an uncomfortable silence as Josh waits for Toby to say something.

Finally -

TOBY

So.

JOSH

What's wrong, Toby?

TOBY

Nothing.  Nothing.

JOSH

I've known you too long to believe you  
when you say that.  Is it Andy?  The twins?

TOBY

No, no - you know what, this was a  
stupid idea-

Toby stands up.

JOSH

Sit.

Toby sits.

JOSH (cONT'D)

Seriously, man, what's up?

Toby sighs.

TOBY

The President has Will drafting a position  
paper.

JOSH

Will?  He's not even on his staff.

TOBY

I know.

JOSH

Maybe the President didn't want to bother  
you with it.

TOBY

It's North Korea, Josh.

There is another moment of silence as Josh takes that in.  Then -

JOSH

Donna thinks I'm still dating Amy.  And  
she seemed kind of pissed about it...  
you think that could mean something?

A beat.

TOBY

You aren't still dating Amy?

INT. OVAL OFFICE - LATER

Bartlet sits on one of the couches, reading from the budget report that Charlie gave him earlier.

Leo enters.

LEO

Mr. President.

BARTLET

I'm an economist, Leo, an educated man,  
and I can't for the life of me figure out how this  
country hasn't gone bankrupt ten times over.

LEO

That's very comforting to hear, Sir.

Bartlet sets the report aside.

BARTLET

Anything new?

LEO

The Private's retracted his story.  He's  
now unsure if he saw the soldiers leave  
or not, and he's also unsure of the time.

BARTLET

He's unsure of the time in which he  
didn't see them leave?  Somebody  
needs to teach this boy how to lie.

LEO

I agree it looks suspicious.

BARTLET

Call the Joint Chiefs.

Leo nods.

INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM - LATER

Senator Hensley examines a painting over the fireplace when Josh enters.

JOSH

Sorry to keep you waiting like this, we  
seem to be in the middle of a crisis here.

HENSLEY

The missing soldiers - I understand.

JOSH

Please, have a seat Senator.

Josh and Hensley sit on opposite sides of the table.

JOSH (CONT'D)

Now, what can the White House do for  
you today?

Hensley leans in.  Josh follows suit.

HENSLEY

You're asking the wrong question here,  
Josh. You should be asking what I can do  
for the White House.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO

 

ACT THREE

FADE IN.

INT. TOBY'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Toby sits at his desk.

Will knocks on the open door.

TOBY

Enter!

Will comes in, holding a small stack of papers.

WILL

I finished the North Korea paper.  I was  
wondering if you'd take a look before I  
turned it in.

TOBY

Sure, sure.

Toby takes the papers and begins to read.

TOBY (CONT'D)

"...blatant disregard for UN weapons  
regulations... imminent threat to the  
safety of America... history of aggression..."

(beat)

Well.

Will sits.

WILL

You hate it.

TOBY

I am going to try... very hard -  
not to be - what is it that C.J. is  
always calling me?... Right - "mean."

Before Toby can go any further, C.J. enters.

TOBY (CONT'D)

Speak of the devil.

C.J.

I just got blind-sided at a press briefing.   
Have you heard anything about reports that  
we're conducting secret intel missions in  
North Korea?

TOBY

No, nothing.  But I'm sure Will here  
would love to add that to his little paper here.

C.J.

Right. Well. I'd love to stay and watch  
you be mean to him, but I've got to get to  
the bottom of this before Danny beats me to it.

C.J. exits.  Toby calls after her.

TOBY

I'm not being mean!

(to Will)

I'm not being mean.

INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM - AFTERNOON

Josh and Hensley are right where we left them.

JOSH

Go on, Senator.

HENSLEY

I have some information which I believe the  
White House would be extremely interested in.

JOSH

Go on.

HENSLEY

However, I am not in a position to share  
this information.  Not without compensation.

Josh is incredulous.

JOSH

Senator, what makes you think that the  
White House is interested in whatever  
information you have?

HENSLEY

I believe the entire world would be  
interested in the information that I have.

JOSH

You know who inspired "You're So Vain"?

HENSLEY

Josh.

JOSH

My money's on Warren Beatty,  
but you never know.

HENSLEY

This is no joke, Josh.  This is very  
serious business.

JOSH

And why come to me?

HENSLEY

Because you're in no position to negotiate.   
You're stock has fallen, Josh.  When  
you lost Carrick, you lost the faith and  
trust of the entire Party at the same time.   
You nearly lost your job.  So - give  
me what I want, and I'll give you a chance  
to redeem yourself.

JOSH

And what is it that you want?

HENSLEY

Franklin Pierce.

JOSH

The President?  I'm sorry, but I'm  
afraid he's been dead for quite  
some time, Senator.

HENSLEY

The only President - before our current  
President - to come from New Hampshire.

JOSH

And, some would argue, one of  
the worst Presidents in history.

HENSLEY

That's a matter of opinion.  I plan on  
introducing a bill before Congress  
that would put Franklin Pierce on the  
Two Dollar bill.

Josh can't help himself, this is all too ridiculous.

JOSH

Why stop there?  Go for the Hundred!   
You can write a rap song about it -  
it'll be great.

HENSLEY

This is not a trivial matter, Mr. Lyman.   
I want the White House's support.

JOSH

You say I'm in no position to negotiate.   
I say I'm in no mood to be bribed. You think  
we're going to waste our time and political  
capital putting a president nobody remembers  
on a bill nobody uses?

Hensley stands.

HENSLEY

Suit yourself, Josh.  I'll see myself out.

He leaves.

Josh waits until the door has closed behind the Senator, then pounds his fist on the table.

INT. C.J.'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

C.J. is on the phone, leaving a voice mail.

C.J.

Danny, it's C.J.  I need you to call my  
office as soon as you get this.

DANNY (O.S.)

Ring, ring.

C.J. is startled, but not for long.

C.J.

(into phone)

P.S. - I hate you.

She hangs up.

C.J. (CONT'D)

Don't ever do that again.

Danny is pleased with himself.  Again, not for long.

C.J. (CONT'D)

I need to know who your source  
was on that North Korea report.

DANNY

You know I can't do that.

C.J.

And yet I continue to ask.

DANNY

It'd be charming if it weren't so  
damn annoying.

C.J.

I see no reason why it can't be both.   
Come on, Danny.  This could be the  
difference between getting those soldiers  
home safely and getting them home in  
wooden boxes, and you know I'm right.

DANNY

Another annoying trait of yours.  Look,  
I can't name any names, but let's  
just say that someone at the Pentagon  
likes to talk, and his cousin in the Senate  
likes to talk even more.

C.J. thinks for a moment, then her face lights up.

She jumps up from her desk and pulls Danny into a tight hug.

C.J.

You can really be a great guy when you  
want to be, you know that?

DANNY

Just don't let the word get out, okay?

C.J. releases Danny and rushes out of the office.

INT. AMY'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Josh comes in and collapses onto the couch.  He stares at the ceiling.

JOSH

Kill me.

Amy looks up from her work.

AMY

Tempting.

Josh sits up.  He's all business now.

JOSH

So let's hear it.  I'm not gonna go to  
the President with this unless you convince  
me.  Give me numbers.  Give me reasoning.

AMY

You know, I'm sure, because you are very wise,  
that in the 1970s, America - along with  
other western nations - encouraged Third  
World countries to grow cash crops.   
They raised more cocoa and coffee and bananas.   
They were told it would be good for their  
economies.  But too many countries were  
producing the same crops.

JOSH

And the prices they were getting for  
those goods dropped.  Basic supply and demand.

AMY

Exactly.  Meanwhile, oil prices rose.  The Third  
World was stuck.  They had to borrow to stay  
afloat.  And then they had to borrow more,  
just to pay off the interest they accumulated.

JOSH

So they made deals - increasing exports  
and decreasing imports.

AMY

In short, selling their goods in greater numbers,  
at even lower prices.  All usable land is used  
to produce the cocoa and bananas that come  
to America, instead of producing food for  
their people.

JOSH

So we should just forget the billions of dollars  
these countries owe us?

AMY

See, that's the thing, Josh.  Most of these countries  
have already paid us back.  Nigeria borrowed  
five billion.  They've paid us sixteen billion  
and still "owe" us another thirty-two.   
That's money that could be used for food,  
health care, education.  It would take ten to  
fifteen billion dollars a year to turn around  
the AIDS crisis in Africa.  African countries pay  
almost fifteen billion in debt service every  
year.  Do the math, Josh.  Unless you're opposed  
to spending a few cents more for a Snickers bar.

Josh sighs.

JOSH

This is going to be a tough sell.  The  
President will be all for it, I'm sure, but the  
American people like cheap coffee.

AMY

Then explain Starbucks. 

(beat)

Since when have you ever been afraid of a fight?

INT. SITUATION ROOM - AFTERNOON

Bartlet meets with the Joint Chiefs.  Included in the meeting are GENERAL ALEXANDER, Leo, and NANCY.

They are on a conference call with GENERAL GRAHAM at the Pentagon.

BARTLET

What I want to know is this - are the reports  
accurate?  Have we been spying on North Korea?

GRAHAM (V.O.)

That is classified information, Mr. President.

BARTLET

Damn it, General, you don't get to tell me that.

GRAHAM (V.O.)

With all due respect, Sir, that's what I am telling you.

LEO

General Graham, when was the Pentagon given  
the right to withhold information from the  
Commander and Chief?

GRAHAM (V.O.)

When the Commander and Chief took it  
upon himself to withhold information from  
the Pentagon, Leo.

BARTLET

Are you referring to Shariff?  Are we still on this?

GRAHAM (v.O.)

Again, Sir, with all due respect, there are those  
of us here who do not feel inclined to  
include the President in every decision.   
Especially a President with your track record.

BARTLET

I could give a damn about what you feel inclined  
to do.  I want answers and I want answers  
now.  Are we spying on North Korea?   
Is that why these boys disappeared?

GRAHAM (V.O.)

I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, Sir.

Bartlet slams the phone receiver down.

BARTLET

What the HELL is going on here?

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE

 

ACT FOUR

FADE IN.

INT. JOSH'S OFFICE - EVENING

Josh sits at his desk.  Thinking.  He taps a pencil against the desk.

TAP.  TAP.  TAP.

Suddenly, he stops.

A light bulb has just come on in his brain.

He jumps up and heads out into

INT. JOSH'S BULLPEN - CONTINUOUS

JOSH

Pierce!

He sees Donna.

JOSH (cONT'D)

Donna, where's Pierce?

DONNA

He went home for the day.

JOSH

Of course, the one time I actually want  
to talk to him... I've got to see to Leo.

Josh rushes off.

INT. TOBY'S OFFICE - EVENING

Toby and Will are still going at it over North Korea.

TOBY

After World War II, Russia and the US split  
Korea between them, Communist North  
and Democratic South.  The US refused  
to offer North Korea any aid and  
then went on to institute economic sanctions.   
Forty years later, when the Soviet Union  
disbanded, North Korea lost its main  
source of aid and its main trading partner.

WILL

I appreciate the history lesson, Toby, but  
why should we ignore North Korea's track  
record?  How is their failure to adhere to  
international law our fault?

TOBY

Because we started it!  We were so intent on  
saving the world from Communism and  
sticking it to anyone who disagreed with us,  
that we didn't even stop to think about the future.   
When the Soviet Union disbanded, and  
North Korea reached out to us for help,  
we said no.  'No way, tough luck,  
we don't deal with Commies'!

WILL

This isn't about Communism, Toby!   
It's about human rights!

TOBY

Of course it's about human rights! The North  
Korean people were starving - they're  
still starving!  Twenty-two million people in a  
country smaller than the state of Mississippi -  
they've got to get food somewhere and  
they can't grow it all themselves.  They rely  
on imports for their basic needs - and  
they don't have oil, so what are they  
gonna export?  How are they gonna feed  
their people when the world's most  
powerful nation doesn't want to deal with  
them?  They're going to sell weapons.   
They've got the metal deposits they need,  
they've got lots of experience making them,  
and they've got a demand that's only going  
to increase.

WILL

So that excuses them?  That makes it right for  
them to arm terrorists and kill innocent people?

TOBY

You should know by now - nobody's innocent.   
We assassinated the Qumari Defense Minister,  
for God's sake!  Sure Shariff was aiding terrorists,  
but we still broke the law.  I'm not giving North  
Korea - or anyone for that matter - carte blanche  
to go out and terrorize the world.  But we  
helped make this bed, Will.  And now we're  
refusing to lie in it.

Before Will can rebut, C.J. pokes her head into the office.

C.J.

Boys, I hate to interrupt the love  
fest, but I've got some news.

The trio exits Toby's office.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE LEO'S OFFICE - LATER

Toby, C.J., and Will meet up with an excited Josh.

JOSH

I figured it out.  I know who fed Danny  
the report.

C.J.

Hensley.

JOSH

You know?

TOBY

How'd you figure it out?

JOSH

Some things he said in our meeting today didn't click.   
He claimed to have information the White House  
wanted - and he knew Pierce's dad, that's how  
Pierce found out about the soldiers before I did.  
I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner.

The group heads through

INT. LEO'S OUTER OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

and into

INT. LEO'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Leo looks up as they enter.

They stand before him, proud for the first time in what seems like forever.

C.J.

How much do you love us?

Leo smiles.

INT. SITUATION ROOM - EVENING

Bartlet, Leo, Alexander, Nancy, and the rest of the Joint Chiefs are in a meeting with General Graham.

Graham, 60, doesn't seem so commanding in person. 

LEO

It seems not everyone in your office is as good  
at keeping secrets as you are, General.

 BARTLET

We know Commander Kearney leaked  
information to his cousin, Senator Hensley.   
And we'll be taking care of both of them  
in good time.  Right now, however,  
we're going to be taking care of you.

GRAHAM

Rest assured that Commander Kearney will be  
reprimanded and punished to the full extent of-

BARTLET

This is not your turn to talk, General.  Now,  
my question is this: do you  
want the American people to know that the  
US military attempted a coup of its government?

No answer from Graham.

BARTLET (CONT'D)

Where were those soldiers going, General?

INT. OVAL OFFICE - LATER

Bartlet has most of the senior staff - Toby, C.J., Josh, and Will - gathered on the couches. 

BARTLET

The way Graham described it, the mission was  
to "lase" certain targets within North Korea.   
They were to go in and shine a laser on them,  
marking them for possible future laser-guided  
missile attacks.

TOBY

No wonder they didn't want this getting out.

WILL

The North Koreans would have a field day.

C.J.

Like the helicopter crash in '94.

TOBY

Years of negotiations down in smoke.

C.J.

(to Josh)

How'd it go with Hensley?

JOSH

He won't be a problem.  For some reason,  
he didn't like the thought of his constituents  
finding out that he'd given classified information to  
the press.  He'll be in our pocket for awhile.

BARTLET

That's some nice work, Josh.

Josh smiles.

JOSH

Thank you, Sir.

Leo enters.  His face is grim.

BARTLET

What is it, Leo?

LEO

I just spoke with General Graham.   
They found the missing soldiers.

Everyone takes this in and steadies themselves for the bad news.

LEO (CONT'D)

Their Jeep hit a land mine just over the  
border. All six bodies were recovered  
about a half hour ago.

C.J.'s face falls.  Toby deflates, sinking into his chair.  Josh rubs his face with his hands.

Bartlet nods, and swallows hard.

After a moment-

BARTLET

I guess I should call their parents.   
I just wish I knew what to say.

(to Leo)

What's the story?

LEO

The military continues to list the men MIA,  
no plans have been made to change that.

BARTLET

Christ.

WILL

So what, they never find out their  
sons are dead?

LEO

It's too big a security risk.  Nobody can  
know those boys were ever even in  
North Korea.

There's a moment of silence as this sets in.

Bartlet stands.

BARTLET

You know, we're a proud country - a  
proud people.  And for good reason.  America  
has done some amazing things.  We put a  
man on the moon.  We eradicated polio.   
We created a military second to none.   
And our crops feed the world.

(beat)

Still, despite our best efforts, we don't  
always do the right thing.  History has  
taught us that lesson time and time again...   
James Baldwin once said, "I love America more  
than any other country in this world, and,  
exactly for this reason, I insist on the right  
to criticize her perpetually."

(beat)

This administration has lost its way these last few  
months.  I take complete responsibility.  And  
I promise you - from this day on, I will do  
everything in my power to make sure this  
is a country we can all be proud of.  I ask of  
you one thing: criticize.  Perpetually.  Don't be  
afraid to speak up.  It's the only way this  
will work.

(beat)

Now, go home.

The staff slowly gets up to leave.

ALL

(at random)

Thank you, Mr. President...  
Good evening, Sir... Thank you, Sir.

Will approaches Bartlet.

WILL

Sir, I'm afraid the position paper isn't quite  
finished.  The subject's a little more  
complicated that I had first thought.

Bartlet puts a fatherly hand on Will's shoulder.

BARTLET

Don't worry about it.

Will nods, and turns to leave.

BARTLET (ONT'D)

This has been driving Toby  
nuts, hasn't it?

WILL

A little bit, Sir.  Yeah.

BARTLET

He gave you a hard time, did he?

Will nods.

Bartlet allows himself a small smile.

BARTLET (CONT'D)

I may be a senile old coot, but don't  
tell me I don't know how to have fun.

Will returns his smile and exits.

Leo is the last out.  He gives Bartlet a reassuring nod before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Bartlet moves to his desk and reaches for the phone.  He takes a deep breath before he begins dialing.

INT. JOSH'S BULLPEN - LATER

Donna is at her desk, filing paperwork.

Josh enters carrying a coffee mug.

He holds it out to Donna.

JOSH

A little peace offering.

She takes it, then looks up at Josh, confused.

DONNA

Warm milk?

JOSH

Apparently drinking coffee kills  
babies in Peru.

Donna nods, not even pretending to understand.

Josh sits on the edge of Donna's desk.

JOSH (CONT'D)

I know you're never going to let me forget this,  
and part of me thinks I should just shut up  
now while I'm ahead, but-

DONNA

-It's okay, Josh.  Really.

JOSH

No, it isn't.  Maybe I do take you  
for granted.  I don't mean to.

Donna smiles.

DONNA

I know.

Josh nods.  He stands.

JOSH

Why don't you go home?  We've got a  
lot of work ahead of us tomorrow - I want you  
to write up a proposal for the President  
on Third World Debt Relief.

DONNA

You want me.  To write a proposal.   
And the President will read it?

JOSH

Oo oo.  Ah ah.

Josh heads towards his office.  He turns back to Donna.

JOSH

You're not a trained monkey.

DONNA

I'll head home in a bit - I want to finish  
some stuff up.

She smiles at him again.  Josh smiles back before entering his office.

He pokes his head out.

JOSH

Oh - and I'm not dating Amy anymore.

Her back to Josh, Donna grins as she continues filing.

INT. JOSH'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Josh sits down at his desk, his feet up and his hands behind his head.

He's quite pleased with himself.

EXT. TERRACE - LATER

Bartlet sits on a bench, lost in thought.  Charlie enters.

CHARLIE

Mr. President?  Everything okay?

After a moment, Bartlet looks up.

BARTLET

You know, when Zoey was missing... the worst  
part was the wondering - the horrible things  
that go through a parent's mind...  Is she  
alive?  Is she dead?  Is she calling out for you?...

Charlie sits down next to the President.

CHARLIE

Is she scared?  Is she in pain?   
Is she fighting back?

BARTLET

Yeah.

A moment of silence.  Then-

BARTLET

The parents of those boys - they're always  
going to wonder.  They'll never know what  
happened to their children, because I can't tell them.

CHARLIE

You can't blame yourself, Sir.

BARTLET

That's just it, Charlie.  I can.  And I do.

FADE TO BLACK.

 

 END OF SHOW


End file.
